Twilight
by MrRayney
Summary: Sus personalidades podrian ser muy diferentes, pero de alguna manera ambos lograban que su relación se mantuviera a flote. Serie de drabble acerca de la relación entre Lincoln y Haiku, desde su niñez, adolescencia y vida adulta.
1. Tras la primera vez

No confundir el título con esos libros de perros gigantes, necrofilia y tipos que brillan en vez de tener que dar miedo.

Como había dicho anteriormente en el foro que tenemos de la serie aquí en fanfiction, tenía planeado escribir algo acerca de esta pareja gracias por Hyperion52 quien me inspiro con sus hermosos y divertidos fics HaikuxLincoln.

Estos serán una serie de drabble los cuales intento escribir en menos de 10 minutos siendo este el tiempo límite que tengo para llevar a cabo estas pequeñas viñetas, un ejercicio para poder mejorar como escritor y dejar un poco al lado las traducciones.

Ahora quiero aclarar que acepto request y sugerencias, por lo que si quieren ver un escenario en específico sobre estos dos pueden hacerlo incluso aceptare NSFW. Obviamente le daré el crédito correspondiente a aquella persona que dio la idea.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de estos drabbles.

 ** _Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad y realmente no espero ganar algo con estas historias pues solo las escribo por diversión._**

* * *

 _ **Twilight**_

Drabble 001: Tras la primera vez

Lincoln observo tranquilamente el techo de su habitación mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, todo lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos fue…indescriptible.

—Eso…— susurro el peliblanco tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que estaba a punto de decir—Eso...eso…fue algo.

— ¿No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada ante aquella declaración?— murmuro Haiku con su usual cara de póker face, pero Lincoln a lo largo de sus tres años de noviazgo sabía que se sentía igual de nerviosa que él.

— ¡No! ¡Fue algo realmente genial!— exclamo el chico Loud tratando de aclarar sus palabras— ¡No había experimentado algo tan intenso en toda mi vida! Fue algo más emocionante que la primera vez que me subí al Batidor en Lactolandia.

—Oh, ahora me estas comparando con una montaña rusa—fingió Haiku sentirse ofendida.

—… ¿Te estas burlando de mí?— pregunto Lincoln dándose cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo aquí.

—No es mi culpa que seas alguien de quien fácilmente me puedo burlar, Lincoln— confeso Haiku como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— Uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en esta vida.

La chica gótica planto delicadamente sus delicados labios sobre los de su amante, Lincoln no tardo en corresponder aquel acto con ternura y amor. Muy diferente a aquellos besos llenos de pasión, calor y lujuria que habían compartido hace unos momentos.

—Muchas gracias, Lincoln— agradecido Haiku con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro— Gracias por hacerme sentir viva, esto que acabamos de experimentar fue algo que no creo poder olvidar en lo que resta de mi existencia.

—No hay que— respondió el chico acunando a su novia entre sus brazos— Te amo.

Haiku tan solo se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, cerró los ojos y tomando una profunda respiración decidió responderle.

—Yo también te amo.

No había necesidad de decir más palabras y de esa manera ambos amantes se quedaron dormidos.

 ** _Fin_**


	2. Lluvia

Para aquellos que preguntan por Inocencia Perdida no se preocupen la historia continuara, pero realmente necesitaba salir de toda esa angustia y tristeza. Posiblemente ya este para el lunes el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

Recuerden que me tomo 10 minutos y máximo unos 15 para escribir estos drabble. Por lo que tal vez encuentren fallas o algo de Oc por parte de los personajes, eso es algo que espero reparar conforme vaya escribiendo estas mini historias.

 _ **Loud House no me pertenece, yo solo escribo estas historias por pura diversión y no espero ganar dinero a través de ello.**_

* * *

 ** _Twilight_**

 _Drabble 002: Lluvia_

Era una tranquila noche de viernes en la pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods. En la casa Loud todas las hermanas se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Lucy quien había hecho una pijamada invitando a todas sus amigas a pasar una interesante velada con actividades tan recreativas como intentar invocar y hablar con espíritus, recitar poemas hablando de lo oscura que son sus almas o lo imperfecto e inmundo que es el mundo.

Obviamente a Lincoln no le sorprendió cuando Haiku toco lo más silenciosamente posible la puerta de su habitación. La joven chica gótica se encontraba vistiendo simplemente un camisón beige que le llevaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras, Lincoln realmente no pudo evitar sonreír ante su presencia.

—Hey, Haiku ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto el peliblanco con su pijama puesta pues ya que se había preparado para irse a dormir.

—Necesito que me acompañes un rato— respondió ella con tranquilidad y antes de que Lincoln siquiera pudiera responderle, Haiku lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo fuera.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras pasando desapercibida por todas las chicas en la sala quienes se encontraban recitando varios poemas sobre sus almas incomprendidas. Salieron a fuera de la casa y se quedaron debajo del árbol.

—Haiku ¿Qué esta…

—Shhh— susurro Haiku interrumpiéndole colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— Solo espera.

Lincoln quería protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un rayo resonó a lo lejos y poco a poco pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo oscuro, pero gracias al árbol que actuaba como un paraguas gigante impidió que ambos niños se mojaran.

—Me gusta la lluvia— susurro Haiku con algo de entusiasmo en su tono de voz mientras veía las gotas caer delante de ella— Me tranquiliza, hace que me dé cuenta de que en este mundo existen cosas que valen la pena …un regalo de la tierra hacia nosotros, algo que me hace sentir feliz.

Haiku extendió la mano mientras algunas gotas caían sobre su palma, haciendo que ella sonriera un poco.

—Y la verdad…quería compartir este pequeño momento de felicidad contigo Lincoln.

El joven Loud no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que Haiku acababa de decirle. Desde su primer encuentro en el baile ambos habían comenzado a compartir varias cosas entre ellos, aprendió que Haiku mientras que tenía un talento natural para la poesía le costaba un poco de trabajo expresarse cuando no era a través de ellos.

Realmente le gustaba cuando ella compartía esta clase de cosas con él, le hacía sentir que cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha a continuación, Lincoln tan solo se aferró firmemente a la mano de Haiku. La joven amante de la poesía coloco algo nerviosa la cabeza sobre el hombro del peliblanco y observaron tranquilamente la lluvia caer.

Dentro de la casa cierta niña gótica observo aquella escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Mi fallo aquí…siento que a la hora de que Haiku explicara por qué le gusta la lluvia sonó más como una chica ambientalista. Pero como lo quise dejar a entender Haiku es alguien quien le cuesta expresarse (mientras no sean cosas lúgubres) cuando no es por medio de poemas y mas ante alguna persona a la que ella le gusta.

Realmente espero mejorar a la hora de utilizarla, porque es un personaje que sinceramente me gusta.


	3. Honestidad

La nota del final explica de donde vino esta idea, les sugiero que la lean...especialmente las chicas que tienen el nombre que se mencionara a continuación.

Recuerden que me tomo 10 minutos y máximo unos 15 para escribir estos drabble. Por lo que tal vez encuentren fallas o algo de Oc por parte de los personajes, eso es algo que espero reparar conforme vaya escribiendo estas mini historias.

 _ **Loud House no me pertenece, yo solo escribo estas historias por pura diversión y no espero ganar dinero a través de ello.**_

* * *

 ** _Twilight_**

 _Drabble 003: Honestidad_

— ¡¿Tu verdadero nombre es Patricia?!— exclamo Lincoln bastante sorprendido dentro de su habitación.

Haiku rápidamente le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta algo asustada…para su suerte está aún se mantuvo cerrada por lo que nadie dentro de la casa Loud había escuchado el grito de su novio.

Realmente deberían reunirse en otros lugares, no es que odiara a las chicas Loud…pero después de aquel vergonzoso momento en que ellas encontraron a la amante de la poesía sobre el regazo de su hermano en una calurosa sesión de besos…

Bueno...sobra decir que Haiku casi se queda sorda y las hermanas ahora aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para espiarlos.

— ¿Podrías guardar silencio? Ni siquiera Lucy sabe mi nombre, ella realmente cree que me llamo Haiku— le dijo molesta la chica gótica.

— ¿Espera, Lucy no lo sabe? Creí que compartían todo entre ustedes— le pregunto algo sorprendido.

—Incluso entre las mejores amigas tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir— explico Haiku recuperando la compostura— ¿O acaso me vas a decir que Clyde sabe que lees esos mangas que…

—Ok, lo entiendo. Tienes toda la razón— dijo rápidamente Lincoln sonrojado y agitando las manos, lo último que quería Lincoln es que le recordara aquel placer culpable que tenía y que nadie además de ella conocía.

Y Lola…pero es porque es Lola.

—Pero ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?— pregunto Lincoln.

—Porque si hay algo que valoro demasiado es la confianza— empezó a explicarle Haiku— Una relación está construida en base a la confianza y honestidad. Tú has sido muy honesto conmigo desde que comenzamos a salir…creo que ya era mi turno para confesarte algunas cosas que ni Lucy sabe.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

—Pues…creo que Patricia es un nombre muy bonito— admitió el albino con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh por favor. Los dos sabemos que es un nombre ridículo— dijo Haiku algo avergonzada.

— ¡No! En serio me parece un nombre muy bonito— dijo Lincoln acariciando su mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

—Cuando sale de tus labios admito que mi nombre es un poco más…tolerable— susurro la chica gótica acomodando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su novio— ¿Y si quieres puedes llamarme…Patricia?

— ¿En serio?— pregunto el joven Loud asombrado.

—Pero solamente cuando estemos solos, lo último que deseo es que media escuela me llame por mi nombre— le dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Lincoln envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, atrapándola en un cálido abrazo.

—No te preocupes…Patricia.

—Por las fuerza de la oscuridad, será difícil acostumbrarme a eso.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Creo que estaba alucinando a la hora de escribir este tercer drabble. La verdad esta idea vino de dos cosas.

La primera me gusta aquellas parejas donde uno de los dos personajes tiene un nombre que le avergüenza por lo que decide crearse un sobrenombre para evitar que la llamen por su verdadero nombre, el principal factor de este gusto viene de mi OTP el BBRae (Chico Bestia x Raven) donde el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia es Garfield (Seamos sinceros si te ponen un nombre como Garfield prepárate a que te pregunten si te gusta la lasaña por el resto de tu vida).

El segundo es que realmente no creo que el verdadero nombre de Haiku es bueno…Haiku, para mí que es un sobrenombre que se inventó para que no la llamen por su verdadero nombre. Y no encuentro el nombre de Patricia ridículo, pero siento que alguien como Haiku se avergonzaría de cualquier nombre que le hubieran puesto a menos que estuviera relacionado con la oscuridad, muerte y esa clase de cosas.

¿Por qué Patricia?

Bueno es un pequeño guiño a uno de mis personajes favoritos que existen, Peacock del juego indie titulado Skullgirls. El verdadero nombre del personaje en realidad es Patricia Watson y de vez en cuando me gusta meter guiños a otras series.


	4. Una tranquila noche en New York

Recuerden que me tomo 10 minutos y máximo unos 15 para escribir estos drabble. Por lo que tal vez encuentren fallas o algo de Oc por parte de los personajes, eso es algo que espero reparar conforme vaya escribiendo estas mini historias.

 _ **Loud House no me pertenece, yo solo escribo estas historias por pura diversión y no espero ganar dinero a través de ello.**_

* * *

 ** _Twilight_**

 _Drabble 004: Una tranquila noche en New York_

Las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme iluminaban las calles concurridas, era viernes por la noche siendo este el momento perfecto para salir y olvidarse de todos los problemas a través del baile, alcohol y diversión.

Jóvenes adultos se dirigían a los distintos bares de la ciudad para olvidar un poco el estrés por la universidad, trabajadores regresaban a casa para pasar un rato de calidad con su familia y otros simplemente parecían pensar en qué hacer.

En un departamento un pequeño gato descansaba cómodamente en el borde de la ventana con sus pequeños ojos amarillos entrecerrados viendo las calles llenas de vida. Dentro del acogedor hogar una pequeña melodía salía de una radio colocada en algún sitio.

El sonido de las trompetas, el piano y el saxofón alegraban un poco el ambiente del hogar, el gato negro se levantó, se estiro y bajo de su lugar favorito. Con calma camino por el apartamento mientras su cola se movía al ritmo de la música.

Paso por la pequeña cocina donde se podía ver que todo estaba muy bien arreglado, la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel de color rojo donde había un botella de vino tinto y algunas hogazas de pan a medio terminar, sobre su plato de comida estaban las sobras que posiblemente sus dos amos le habían dejado.

Tras acabarse los restos de comida, el pequeño gato siguió paseándose hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Los muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar hasta las esquinas para que hubiera más espacio, las luces estaban completamente apagadas en cambio había unas cuantas velas iluminando la sala.

El gato camino con tranquilidad hasta la pequeña grabadora colocada en el suelo y se acostó a su lado mientras observaba la escena que tenía frente a él.

Una pareja de 20 años bailando al ritmo de la música de jazz. El joven de cabellera blanca se movía con mucha más energía y vida que su compañera de cabello negro con un flequillo ocultándole un ojo quien era más tranquila y calmada pero no podía ocultar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Eso fue Al the Things You Are_ _por Jerome Kern y Oscar Hammerstein_ _, a continuacion tenemos…_

—Eso fue divertido ¿Quieres descansar un rato?— le pregunto el peliblanco a su novia.

—Me parece una buena idea— dijo la chica gótica acomodándose su vestido purpura que había preparado para esta ocasión.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá con Haiku acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante y Lincoln rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Ambos se quedaron en esta posición durante un buen rato mientras disfrutaban la siguiente canción que estaban pasando por la radio…eso hasta que…

—Meow— maulló el pequeño gato sentando frente a sus dos amos.

—Oh, Sissel casi nos habíamos olvidado de ti— dijo Lincoln mirando a su pequeña mascota y haciéndola una seña para que se subiera entre sus piernas— Ven aquí, amigo.

El pequeño gato acepto la oferta y se sentó en las piernas de su amo, acomodándose y soltando otro maullido antes de cerrar los ojos.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que nos vinimos a vivir aquí— murmuro Haiku mirando su hogar— Un día estas actuando en el club de poesía teatral en la escuela mientras tu mejor amiga te pide que salgas con su hermano y al siguiente estas compartiendo un departamento con aquella persona a la que le entregaste el corazón, antes de darnos cuenta nuestros cuerpos serán enterrados juntos mientras nuestras almas se preparan para pasar el resto de nuestra inmortal vidas lado a lado.

—Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años, pero me alegra que estemos juntos a pesar de todas las dificultas— respondió Lincoln ignorando las lúgubres pero cariñosas palabras de su novia— En realidad no creí que aceptarías mi oferta de venir a vivir conmigo aquí a New York.

—No es como si te fueras a deshacer tan fácil de mí— explico Haiku con tranquilidad— Además he de admitir que esta ciudad ha sido una buena fuente de inspiración para el libro que estoy escribiendo. Royal Woods estaba bien pero a veces simplemente necesitamos un cambio de escenario.

Ambos se quedaron sentados mientras disfrutaban de la canción proveniente de la radio, finalmente cuando la última trompeta dejo de sonar, Haiku se levantó y tomo el pequeño aparto en sus manos para apagarlo, acto seguido procedió a apagar las velas a su alrededor.

—Vamos, la noche aún no termina y quiero aprovecharla al máximo— susurro la amante de la poesía colocando a Sissel a un lado y tomando la mano de Lincoln— Esta noche me siento inspirada.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su novia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Haiku lo jalo con fuerza y rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación compartida.

Sissel observo la pequeña escena entre sus amos antes soltar lo que sorprendentemente parecía ser un suspiro antes de mirar la grabadora y acto seguido cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera preparando para ignorar los sonidos que en unos momentos se escucharían desde la habitación de esos dos.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

A la hora de escribir o traducir una historia suelo escuchar música de jazz, siendo aquella música la que me inspiro a escribir esta pequeña historia. Más que nada la primera parte fue para practicar lo que viene siendo la narrativa y descripciones en una historia, como he dicho esta historia es más bien para practicar y mejorar.

En si esta historia se las recomiendo leer mientras escuchan la compilación: New York Jazz Lounge - Bar Jazz Classics

Se bien que a Haiku han dejado claro que no le gusten los gatos, pero conforme vamos creciendo cosas que nos molestaban podemos tolerarlas e incluso podrían llegar a gustarnos. Por eso el hecho de que la pareja tenga un pequeño gato negro como mascota.


End file.
